Early Arrivals and Naked Googling
by sherbertglasses
Summary: Their first kiss was clumsy, tentative. If he didn't know Sherlock better, John would almost call it shy. Pairing: Sherlock/John


Their first kiss was clumsy, tentative. If he didn't know Sherlock better, John would almost call it shy. Then, Sherlock relaxed into it, following John's lead. After a few minutes he grew bolder, following his instincts, putting his hand around John's head and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Snogging breathlessly, they fumbled their way into Sherlock's bedroom. Sherlock's hands were under John's jumper, then he was pulling it over his head. John was unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt, then his trousers. Before John knew it, they were naked in the bed.

John kissed down Sherlock's neck and chest, cherishing the breathy noises he made. He thrust against Sherlock's thigh, while grinding his own into Sherlock's cock. Sherlock moaned and he loved it. The usually so composed and in-control detective writhing and panting beneath him; occasional moans and gasps escaping unwilling from his lips. John reached his hand down and wrapped it around Sherlock's cock. It was not the first time he'd touched another man's penis. He'd experimented a couple times in the army. A few hand jobs with one of his brothers-in-arms. He'd told himself it was just circumstantial. There weren't any women in that unit and they'd been out there for months. He'd been extremely self-conscious about the fact that he might be gay after that. Now, with what he felt for Sherlock, he knew he was at least bi.  
He continued stroking Sherlock's shaft, kissing him as he moaned into his mouth. His cries got louder and closer together and John knew, even before Sherlock gripped his shoulders.

"Aaah!" cried Sherlock as he came all over their stomachs. He gasped. "It seems I've ejaculated ahead of schedule."

"It's alright," said John, and he kissed him gently. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," he answered immediately.

John smiled and began kissing down his chest. Lower and lower. He looked at Sherlock's stomach, covered in cum, and considered it. He'd never tasted semen before. He lowered his tongue and took an experimental lick just below Sherlock's belly button. It was salty and a little tangy. A little thicker and muskier than the taste of a woman, but similar. He decided he liked it and slowly licked and kissed Sherlock's stomach clean. Crawling back up Sherlock's body, he kissed him so he could taste it himself. Sherlock moaned and wrapped his arms around John.

Running his hands down John's body and firmly gripping his arse, Sherlock rolled over so he was on top. As he kissed John's neck he said. "I want to reciprocate."

"By all means," said John eagerly.

"I want to bring you off with my mouth."

"Please," John begged, anticipating.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly Sherlock leapt up and went to his desk, opening his laptop.

"Wha-?" John uttered confused. "What are you doing?"

"Research," he replied. "I want to do this right."

"Are you…Are you googling how to give head?"

"Problem?"

John couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Sherlock, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Just you," John replied, still chuckling. "Sitting there googling naked! And we were right in the middle of…" he started laughing again.

"Well, I didn't anticipate this," said Sherlock, as he read an article. "If I had, I would have properly researched it first." After a moment he said, "Alright." and stood up and made his way over to the bed.

He positioned himself on the bed, head between John's legs. He started by kissing his hips and working John's cock with his hand. John had gone a bit soft while waiting for Sherlock to do his research. Sherlock licked up and down the shaft while gently massaging John's balls.

"Oh, yes," groaned John.

Sherlock sucked the head into his mouth, began working his way down and promptly gagged. He pulled back and looked at John's cock as if it had done something wrong. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he said.

"Don't try to take it all down," said John through the fog of arousal. "Go easy. It's your first try."

"I never do anything easy," said Sherlock, offended by the idea that he couldn't do something perfectly on the first go.

"Look," said John. "Just take as much as you can and use your hands on the rest."

"This is ridiculous," said Sherlock. "You're not even that big! You're perfectly average; I should be able to do this."

"Thanks," said John sarcastically, as if he actually expected Sherlock to realize what he'd said wrong. Looking at Sherlock's pout (though he'd never admit he was pouting), John felt his irritation fade. "Sherlock, most people can't even put their index finger down their throat without gagging. It's perfectly normal. Just try it like I said. It'll be fine."

Sherlock gave in and tried again. This time he only went about halfway down and wrapped his hand around the base. He sucked, pulling up to the top, massaging the tip with his tongue like the article said, coming back down again and repeating. He pumped the base with one hand and reached down with the other, wrapping it around his own member, now hard again. He worked himself furiously while he sucked John off. The taste in his mouth was explosive. He'd never known anything like it.

John felt his pleasure growing and moaned words of encouragement between breaths. He wound his hand into Sherlock's dark curls as his head bobbed up and down. He felt Sherlock humming his own pleasure against his skin and the vibrations felt exquisite. He was so close. "Oh, Sherlock!" Closer. Almost there. "YES!" and he was coming, hot and hard into Sherlock's suckling mouth.

"Oh, yes," said Sherlock, after swallowing him down. John watched as he raised up on his knees, still working himself, clearly very close. Eyes closed, mouth open, face rapt, his long lean body glistening, John thought he looked magnificent. "OH!" Sherlock came, squirting onto John's stomach. "Oh," he sighed as he flopped down next to John on the bed.

"Good for you too , then?" asked John wryly.

"Yes! I clearly misjudged sex," Sherlock conceded. "I always thought it was an over-rated distraction for the mindless masses. But this was…inspiring. My head's never felt so clear."

"Glad I could be of service," said John.

"Next time I want to try penetration," said Sherlock.

"Oh? Do you want to give or receive first?"

"I'm not sure. I need more data," and he promptly got up and went to his computer again.

John laughed and rolled over. Being in a relationship with Sherlock was going to be anything but normal, he thought. Then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
